A Bleach Tail
by Rikkie
Summary: Hollows escape into the Kingdom of Fiore and an "elite group" of shinigami are sent after them. If you haven't finished the Edolas Arc in Fairy Tail wait till that is over to read. My first fic, please review. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Dont read if you havent finished the Edolas Arc in Fairy Tail. There are minor spoilers.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

In the Soul Society after the battle with Aizen and Ichigo already has his powers back. For some reason he spends most of his time in the Soul Society much to everyone's dismay.

"Well this is weird," Ichigo thought as he was headed to the First Squads barracks. He had been sparring with Ikkaku in Squad 11's barracks when Ikkaku, Yumichika and himself were summoned to go see the Head Captain.

"Damn, what a pain. And I was just about to kick your ass," Ikkaku said as he smirked at Ichigo.

"Oh yea. I seem to believe I was winning back there. If you want we can settle this right here," Ichigo challenge Ikkaku with his hand on Zangetsu's hilt.

Ikkaku smiled flashing all his teeth and grabbed his Hozukimaru. "That's just what I was thinking!" As Ikkaku and Ichigo went to attack Yumichika stepped in and the atmosphere suddenly turned dark.

"I don't want to bother you two fools as you start to fight but I suggest we get this meeting over with. If you two started to fight here I would have to change my clothes and would never get to this meeting on time. Let's go and you can finish your fight after." Yumichika, who usually never opposed Ikkaku, walked ahead of them after his little speech.

Ikkaku and Ichigo put their swords away and shivered. The wind from their attacks had already messed up Yumichika's hair that day and he was terrifying when he was angry and they did not want to repeat the incident that occurred earlier.

As they entered the meeting room Ichigo was startled to see so many other shinigami there and walked towards them.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA MAKING US WAIT SO LONG!" Ichigo heard as something kicked the back of his head.

"Rukia, you bitch." He turned around to retaliate when Renji grabbed the back of his shihakshou and dragged him to the meeting. Rukia stuck her tongue out and Ichigo made an unappropriated hand sign at her which earned a shoe to the face.

The ancient head captain cleared his throat and Ichigo snapped back to his senses and looked around the room. Besides the two he showed up with there were five other shinigamis who had the same summoning as himself. Ichigo was surprised to see the majority of the vice-captains there. Rangiku, Hisagi, Izuru, and Renji were all vice-captains and he turned to smirk at Rukia. She was the only non ranked officer there, excluding himself, which made her the weakest. Understanding what his smirk meant the atmosphere around Rukia turned dark and she put her hand on her sword.

The head captain sighed and cleared his throat again. Rukia jumped and turned around.

"You all have been summoned here to investigate the strange hollow activity occurring in the Dangai Precipice World. You all will be going after and exterminate them. Squad 12 Captain Kurotsuchi will explain the details." The old mans voice boomed and echoed throughout the room.

The Head Captain sat down again and Kurotsuchi creeped out of the corner he was hiding in and told everyone to look at a monitor. "Somehow these hollows have gained strange powers and invaded the Precipice World and are making their own holes throughout the internal walls allowing them access to many more places than what their pathetic Garganta can offer them. Ultimately this means they have opened a space warp and gone somewhere I have no access too. You will go through the hole they have made and eliminate them."

"But why do we have to go? Why can't you just set the cleaner after them?" Rangiku pointed out..

"YOU INSOLENT GIRL, THE CLEANER IS NOT A TOOL FOR PUTTING IN A SPACE WARP. IT MUST STAY IN THE DANGAI PRECIPE WORLD! FIRST MEASLY HOLLOWS INVADE MY TERRITORY THEN AN INOIOT TRIES TO GIVE ME IDEAS."

Rangkiu made a pouty face and made a "Hmph" sound and got quiet. Ichigo made eye contact with Renji and they were both clearly thinking how glad they were that it wasn't them receiving Kurotsuchi's anger.

Then to everyone's surprise Ikkaku spoke up, "So you say the hollows made a space warp and you do not know where they are going to, and we must go through the warp to follow them. How do we get back?"

Everyone turned and faced Ikkaku with astonishment. Yumichika gasped, Ichigo, Rukia, Izuru and Hisagi stared, Renji made a whistling sound and Rangiku, who recovered after being yelled at exclaimed, "WOW, Baldy used his head."

"DONT CALL ME BALDY!"

Then everyone's faces turned white and a menacing aura was felt in front of them. They all turned toward the crazy captain and he sneered. "Well, that isn't my problem now is it. I imagine the warp will also be where the hollows invaded so just go re enter it to get back into the Precipe World." With that said he turned around and exited the room.

On the way to the Senkaimon Renji laughed and everyone turned to face him. "Since im the strongest one here everyone has to follow my lead. You got that?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ichigo and Ikkaku yelled at the same time, "I'm the strongest one here!"

All three of them pulled out their swords and got ready to attack. Rangiku decided she wanted to be in charge and was about to say something when Yumichika cut her off and sneered, "No one wants a bimbo to be in charge."

She turned to him and gave an evil laugh, "That must be a joke coming from an ugly tranny."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY! YOU SELF ABSORBED BITCH!" Two more swords had been pulled.

Rukia ran in front of everyone and yelled, "Hey Idiots. Let's go." It appeared she was in charge.

Izuru and Hisagi followed at the back of the pack and sighed. The both then looked at each other as if to ask, "Why are we even here?"

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Fiore

Lucy was laughing and staring up at the blue sky. Today the guild was having a picnic in the forest just outside of Magnolia.

Gray and Natsu were pretending to be best friends as Erza lectured them and the master was watching, Mirajane and Lisanna was serving everyone, Cana was drinking a whole barrel of alcohol herself while Macao and Wakaba laughed, Levy was flirting with Gajeel and he was blushing, the Raijinshuu were off by themselves, Visca and Alzack were trying to confess, Wendy was playing with the three cats, Laxus was no where to be found, and Elfman and Loki were arm and arm singing a "manly song" while Loki blew her a kiss. Wait! Why was Loki there? Lucy hit her head, he opened another portal for himself, again. That was the twelfth time this week that had happened.

She laughed as a brawl started when Elfman stepped on Natsu's scarf, which Gray had thrown on the ground. It was just an average day at Fairy Tale.

Lucy picked her way through the crowd and went to sit with Mirajane and Lisanna since there were taking a break. The three girls chatted happily and Mirajane got a mysterious wink in her eye.

"Say Lucy, what do you think of Gray?" Mirajane asked in her sing-song voice.

"Oh not this again," Lucy thought. "He's just a good friend Mira. And I have absolutely NO interest in either him OR Natsu," Lucy had said this for which felt like the 30th time.

Lisanna laughed at her sister trying to play matchmaker. "So Lucy who is your dream guy then?"

"Well he has to be tall, handsome, and maybe mysterious. He also has to be strong and treat me kindly."

"That can be almost anyone in this guild," Mira stated.

"And he CANNOT be an idiot."

Well that rules everyone out in this guild," Lisanna sighed and Lucy laughed in which Mira joined in.

"Well," Mira began, "You have to high of standards. Men don't just fall from the sky."

As Mira stated the obvious and strong pressure opened up in the sky above them and eight bodies fell from the sky. One of which landed on top of Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

~Flash Back~

Ichigo and the others were running through the Dangi Precipe World listening to Rangiku and Yumichika complain since a part of the goo from the ceiling fell in her hair he was saying his eyes would fall out if he had to keep staring at the gross walls of this place when all the sudden they heard a large crashing noise and saw a bright light. "Oh Shit" Ichigo said.

"IS KUROTSUCHI TRYING TO KILL US? RUN!" Rukia cried as she started running full speed towards where the opening should be in the wall.

Rangiku starting crying saying her captain shouldn't of sent her on this job for slacking off. Yumichika yelled at her to stop complaining and another fight between the two began. Rukia was falling behind as the group raced for the warp which was now in sight. Ichigo picked her up and she screamed, "PUT ME DOWN CARROT TOP!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU STUPID MIDGET?"

"WHA..WHA DID YOU CALL ME?"

"SHUT UP AND RUN," Renji yelled from in front of them.

At long last they got to warp and Ikkaku pushed Ichigo out of the way saying the strongest should go first, Ichigo and Renji then pushed him and they all fell in at the same time, along with Rukia who was hanging like a rag doll from Ichigo's back. Yumichika and Rangiku fought over who got to go next and Rangiku won the fight jumping through the hole with Yumichika following. Once again Izuru and Hisagi sighed, jumped in the hole and thought, "Why us?"

~Present~

They all screamed as they fell from the sky.

"Oomph!" Ichigo hit the ground which was surprisingly soft. His head was between what felt like two soft watermelons. He grabbed them to push himself up when he heard a girl scream. He looked up to see a blond girl was lying under him and red in the face. He jumped up and began to apologize when Rukia interrupted.

"Pervert" Rukia said. Renji and Ikkaku stared at him and said the same thing.

Ichigo started blushing and yelling at them to shut up.

"Ichigo, if you really wanted to grab some boobs I would have been more than happy to lend you mine," Rangiku winked.

Yumichika made gagging noises and called her a hoe. They started fighting.

Izuru sighed and Hisagi looked around. "Guys we got company."

Lucy was so embarrassed she started sweating and staring at the boy who fell on her.

"Lucy your skin is producing juice." the cat Happy said.

"DONT SAY IT LIKE THAT ITS GROSS!"

Natsu had run over to help Lucy up and Lucy was now staring at the strange bunch. They were all wearing what looked like black kimonos and had swords at their sides, except the one who fell on her had a huge cleaver-like one on his back. He had bright orange hair and was a shade of crimson red. The girl next to him who was calling him a perv was short with black hair and big eyes. The red head with tattoos Lucy immediately thought was dangerous and stepped back. The blonde boy looked like an emo and his friend with the tattoos resembeled Gajeel in a weird way. The others were just as weird there was a tranny, a girl with the biggest boobs she had every seen and... A baldy.

"Whoever just thought 'baldy' come out right now and face me!" The bald guy screamed and Lucy winced hiding behind Natsu. "So it was you," the bald guy sneered and unsheathed his sword. Lucy squeaked.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel walked toward them and Lucy silently screamed. They were obviously looking for a fight.

"Who the hell are you guys, are you a dark guild?" Gray asked.

"What does it matter they crashed our party and im itching for a fight," Gajeel walked over.

Natsu was actually exited. "Which one of you is the strongest. Ill take you on!"

Lucy face-palmed. Why was this turning into a fight?

Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Renji went to greet the guys asking for a fight. As the six of them stood face to face a menacing aura was coming from both sides.

"I call the one with pink hair, he said he want to fight the strongest," Renji said.

"Then he should fight me." Ikkaku said bluntly.

"No me." Ichigo stepped in with a cocky look on his face.

The three scowled at each other completely forgetting the others presence.

Then Ichigo got real quiet and looked at the guy with black hair and asked, "Why are you naked?"

To the shinigamis surprise a blue rune can up from his hands as he blushed and he shouted "Ice Make: Geyser."

Ice shot up from the ground and the three boys had to use shunpo to get away.

"What the hell was that, what is he Toshiro?" Asked Ichigo.

Fairy Tail was surprised at their speed and Natsu and Gajeel combined their attacks yelling "Karyu No Hoko" and "Tetsuryu No Hoko."

All eight of the shinigamis shunpoed away from the blast astonished.

"He just breathed fire," Ikkaku pointed out the obvious.

"Who cares about that the other one just threw up IRON," Renji yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel began to dash towards Renji and Renji decided it was a good time for the counter attack.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU"

Fairy Tail mages watch as the red heads sword grew and wrapped around Gajeel. They all turned toward the bald one for he did a war cry and yelled, "EXTEND, HOZUKIMARU." His sword turned into a spear.

"Equip Magic?" wondered Erza. But she decided it was time to stop this fight. "Natsu, Gray, Gajeel step down! They might now be our enemy step down!"

"No!" The three buys yelled all together when they suddenly turned pale and turned to face Erza. "We me.. mean ye..yes m..ammm."

Rangiku had the same idea and tried to stop Ikkaku. Who refused and said he had been itching for a good fight.

"Ill tell Yachiru on you."

"Please no, anything but that. I'm begging you." He stopped. Lucy and a few other mages saw this and thought Yachiru must be like Erza if just her name stops intimidating men in their tracks.

Ichigo and Renji moved to fight though not listening to Rangiku and Hisagi decided to stop them. They shouldn't fight if this could be resolved peacefully. "Reap Kazeshini" he whispered. As the two idiots charged he threw his zanpaktou in their path and captured Renji in the chains. "This is not the time for a pointless battle. Lets resolve this without blood." he stated when the two looked at him baffled and slightly scared. The blonde boy had shouted, "Bakudo Number Nine: Disintegrating Circle." The boy called Ichigo now lay on the ground wrapped in a restraining rope.

Lucy noted that the boy with the tattoo on his face and the blonde should not be pissed off.

Erza steps in between the two groups and says, "Hello I'm Erza Scarlet a mage of Fairy Tail." Then she introduced her comrades, which took quite a long time since she decided to introduce the whole guild.

Rukia decided to respond and introduced her and her companions. She then asked, "What's Fairy Tail, and where are we exactly?"

"You don't know what Fairy Tail is? Where exactly are you from?" Erza said to the intruders.

"We are shinigamis sent here on a mission from the Soul Society." Rukia explained.

"The Soul Society? Never heard of it."

"Rukia, I hate to break up your little chat but I have discovered a problem." Rukia turned to look at Ichigo.

"What is it you want you stupid strawberry?"

"You little brat. Well I hate to break it to you, but Kurotsuchi lied. The portals gone."

The seven other shinigami all look into the sky and scream, "THAT BASTARD!"

In the twelfth division research lab Kurotsuchi Mayuri sneezed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

The shinigamis all collapsed in irritation as Erza finished explaining they were in the merchant town of Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore. The shinigami also learned about mages and Fairy Tail. After the explanation given by Erza the little old man Erza introduced as the Master to talk to them.

"He's nothing like the head of the Soul Society," Ichigo thought, "He's a complete opposite of the old man."

"If you youngins don't mind I would like to hear about this mission that brought you all here." He sat crossed legged in front of him and the whole guild joined him because they too were curious.

"I'll explain." Renji stated and sat down in front of the group with Rukia. "We are an elite force of shinigami sent here from the Soul Society to kill a group of rouge hollows. A shinigamis job is to exterminate hollows. Hollows are a type of monster transformed from an ordinary soul that had yet to cross over. They attack the living and dead to eat their souls. In other words they are bad spirits."

"Again with the shitty drawings" Ichigo murmured and Renji began holding him down for Rukia to attack.

"They would fit in at Fairy Tail," Markarov thought as he watched the brawl.

Rangiku decides to ignore them and keep explaining. "We had found a space warp that the hollows were using to hide and had to go through it to find them. On the way here we had a little accident in the Precipe World. You see the Precipe World is a dark and dreary place and all the sudden it lit up brightly, like a giant light bulb was turned on. It was the cleaner, and something that kills in one hit so we had to run and ended up crashing your party."

A very irritated Ikkaku was reaching for his sword due to the fact Rangiku had grabbed his head when she mentioned 'light bulbs'. "You bitch. Ill slice you up." Ikkaku attacked Rangiku and they also started fighting while Yumichika laughed.

The male mages of Fairy Tail stared in awe as Rangiku fought ,as their minds were all one as they watched her boobs bounce.

The same thought that has been crossing both Izuru and Hisagi's mind came up once again before it was their turn to explain, "Why are we here."

Hisagi took over the explanation. "In other words we have to kill off the hollows that escaped here. The problem is to open a space warp the hollows have gained special powers making it necessary to send a large group of us to hunt them down." He sighed.

Izuru noticed his friend wanted to stop talking so he began where Hisagi left off, "Problem is we do not know where they are and can not sense their spiritual pressure. Once we sense that it will be easy to locate them and we can proceed with the extermination."

Markarov nodded and said he understood. "Why don't you guys come stay at Fairy Tail why you wait. We would be happy to have such strong guests."

Izuru and Hisagi accepted the offer since they were the only ones paying attention. Markarov stared as they grew tense. He also notes the others stop fighting. He then sensed a large amount of energy and yells "Fairy Tail, be ready an enemy is near!"

Just as the guild was on their feet hundreds of hollows surrounded the two groups.

"I assume these are hollows," Natsu said to Ichigo.

"These are them all right."

"Finally a good fight." Ikkaku smiled widely as he got up. "Anyone want a contest?"

"I'm in!" Renji, Gray, Natsu, Yumichika and Ichigo all replied at the same time. They all laughed and ran towards the hollows. Lucy sighed at her idiot friends and looked to see the emo sighing as well. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back and started screaming when one was to close for her to use her keys.

"Raise your head, WABISUKE." The blonde shinigami had hit the hollow with hit weird sword and it collapsed as if it was holding something heavy. He then used the weird shaped sword to chop of it's head. He also charged into battle. "Oh gross" thought Lucy looking at the decapitated hollow, why couldn't he kill it in a less gruesome way.

Mages and shinigami were united and all began to fight. The mages were in shock at some of their allies abilities when a giant bamboo snake appeared and a cloud of dust began getting rid of the hollows. The shinigamis were equally impressed with the mages to say the least. They were most impressed by Erza, would could use many different swords and armors. They were even getting rid of just as many hollows as they were but in many different manors like enchantments which were similar to kido and a strange perverted cow.

At the moment they stood on equal ground with the hollows. But then magic circles, much like ones the mages were using appeared in front of the hollows and the tide changed.

"THEY KNOW MAGIC" Erza Scarlet yelled as they began casting forbidden black magic causing many to take injuries or pass out. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US THEY COULD USE MAGIC?" she began yelling at the shinigamis.

"WE DIDNT KNOW UNTIL JUST NOW!" Rukia shouted right back at her.

Even united there were too many magic hollows for the two groups. One because they were not expecting the hollows to appear so suddenly so they were caught off guard and two because they weren't actually united. They were trying to show off their individual skills and still wary of their new allies.

Then to every ones surprise a massive blast of spiritual pressure exploded in the air. The largest group of hollows in front of the group was destroyed by half of them being stepped on by a large giant and the other half cut up in tiny cubes. The group of hollows to the left were destroyed by being chopped into pieces, the ones to the right were destroyed my millions of flower petals, and the ones in the rear were frozen over.

The shinigami looked in surprise as two men stepped from the wreckage in the front.

"GILDARTZ!" The Fairy Tail mages yelled in excitement as the ones who turned the hollows to cubes appeared in front of the group.

"GILDARTZ, FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled and Lucy hit him, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" She looked so scary the shinigami took three step back from her and Hisagi's previous thoughts of her being cute were gone for she reminded him of Kurotsuchi.

Ichigo looked to see the giant grow smaller and smaller. IT WAS THE GUILD MASTER! He guaffed and looked to the side. Never again would he think he was more pleasant than the old man back in the Soul Society, they were both monsters.

"Master, you were wonderful!" Erza stated while blushing. Somethings wrong with this chick Ichigo thought.

Everyone turned to the left when they hear a voice yelling, "Hai Ichi! I've missed you sooo much. How are Jiggles, Pencil, and Muscles?"

Ikkaku turned extremely pale.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

Fairy Tail was staring in wonder at the small pink haired girl who was talking to Ichigo. She looked even younger than Wendy but she was wearing the same black kimono outfit as everyone else. They all stared because she had come from the side that chopped the hollows into pieces and they wondered if it was her. She had the sword they called a Zanpaktou in her hand but it didn't look as if it had ever been used.

"Hi Izzurun, Hisa-Hisa, Big Boobies, Bunny, and Pineapple-Head. Yun-Yun! Baldie! I've missed you guys so much."

"Yachiru!" Rangiku yelled and gave her a hung.

Lucy gasped. This was the one who was supposed to be as intimidating as Erza. She then understood if she was as scary as Erza she could definatly destroy all those hollows. Everyone around Lucy came to the same realization and shuddered, they weren't going to get on this little girls bad side.

An ominous black aura came from Ikkaku.

"Lieutenant, I thought I told you NOT TO CALL ME BALDIE!" The mages of Fairy Tail gasped, he was going to die!

"Shut it, Cue-ball Head."

"I'll slice you to pieces!"

Fairy Tail watched in amazement as the little girl jumped on Ikkaku's back and started chomping on his head. Drooling all over him.

"Whatever," they all thought.

.

"You were asking for it." Yumichika stated while Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia laughed. The other two just wanted to go home.

Yachiru stepped down from Ikkaku's head and stared at the group of mages that were closest to the shinigamis. The group consisted of Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Erza, and Gajeel. All but Erza jumped for a tiny part of them believed she was an Erza in disguise.

The little girl laughed. "Ichi are these are new friends?"

"I guess so." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Okay! Blond Boobies (Lucy), Salmon Head (Natsu), Undies (Gray was naked again), Drinker (Cana had pulled out a beer), Shiny (Erza's armor), and..." Yachiru stared at Gajeel and he stared back. "Murderer."

Natsu and Gray couldn't hold it in. They were laughing so hard they could feel their ribs crack under their skin. Gajeel turned red and began threatening to kill them turning their laughing fit into a brawl. Lucy was astonished looking at the little girl who had forgotten about the death glare Gajeel gave her and picked up Happy. She was definatly not normal.

Yachiru stared at Happy. Happy was scared and said, "Aye!" Yachiru stared at him for a moment and said, "A dog biscuit!"

"DEFINATLY NOT!" Lucy, Cana, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and the rest of the guild besides Natsu yelled and fell to the ground. This girl was an no Erza, but an idiot. Natsu saved Happy just as Yachiru was about to take a bite and she stared towards the direction she came from and ran extremely fast over there.

"KENNY! We made some new friends! Your best friends here too!"

Looking to see who would emerge from the rubbish next everyone faced where Yachiru ran. An extremely tall man with a weird hairstyle came out. He scared the shit out of half the guild.

"That was too damn easy. That bastard Mayuri and the old man said I would find worthy opponents here."

Lucy was really scared of this man as he eyed the group she was in. "Your juicing again," Happy observed. "ITS NOT JUICE!"

"~Ahh Captain, it is so nice to see you~" Yumichika had run towards him with Ikkaku. "Yo Captain what the hell you took all they prey."

"You were losing you bastard. O Ichigo your here too. LETS FIGHT!"

Natsu, who was closet to Ichigo, turned to look at him. He had been trying to hide his face and was as pale as Ikkaku when he heard Yachiru was here.

Ichigo raised a hand, "Yo. Kenpachi. Fancy meeting you here."

"FIGHT ME!"

"HELL NO YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

"Stop you barbarians. We aren't here to fight him. Although I do not care if an unfortunate incident happens to this insolent brat."

A beautiful man had stepped out of the rubbish from the other side. The petals surrounding him turned into a sword and he placed in in the hilt. All the Fairy Tail girls let out silent screams. Lucy stared at him with heart shaped eyes. He was definatly her type.

"Lucy, your juicing again."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN NEKO!"

"Nii-sama, that was spectacular!" Rukia stared in awe at her elder brother.

Renji exclaims, "Captain Kuchiki!" And runs to his side with Rukia.

"Byakuya, you damn prick." Ichigo was not to happy about this arrival. Rukia and Renji start tag teaming him again.

"Byakushi!" Yachiru was running towards Byakuya and he pulled out some rice cakes and shoved them in her mouth before she got to close. She started running and ran back towards her Kenny.

Ikkaku stared in amazement, he got rid of the lieutenant with snacks alone. He would have to try that some time.

While this was all going on. Gray was staring at the ice shattered hollows. "How could someone freeze everything so quickly and shatter them without hitting them? Is it a mage or another one of them?"

All the sudden a boy figure appears from the wreckage. He appears to be around Wendy's age but has white spiky hair. He looked extremely annoyed.

Gray went to speak with him. "Hi are you lost little boy?"

Rangiku tried to muffle her laughter from behind Gray and the boy turned red in the face. It was then Gray realized he carried a sword on his back and was wearing the same white kimono as the other two that were apparently captains. He gulped.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!"

"Calm down Captain Hitsuguya it was an honest mistake."

"I do NOT want to hear that from YOU Matsumoto."

"Ah hey Toshiro your here too?" Ichigo said to the miniature sized captain.

"How many times do I have to tell you, ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGUYA TO YOU!"

"Another cute boy," Lucy thought. "What the hell is up with these guys. First they fall from the sky with a cute carrot top, a cute but scary delinquent, a girly looking guy, a cute emo, and a hot rocker. The baldie wasn't cute. Then a beautiful man shows up now an attractive kid. I need to go to this place," she thought. She then realizes that Ikkaku is staring at her getting ready to draw his sword.

"EEEP!" OHMYGODHEREADSTHOUGHTS.

"Lucy, your juic...gahh"

"I'll kill you you stupid cat." Dark Lucy was quite scary and rivaled Erza.

Izuru and Hisagi watched this and sighed. Girls here were scary.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked the three captains.

"That asshole Mayuri realized he had made a mistake with the cleaner and we were sent here after you guys. Since the cleaner came after you it wouldn't come after us." Kenpachi said bluntly.

"So we were just a test run for you guys to get through?" Ichigo yelled with a vein popping out of his neck.

"Yes. Tools should be used." Captain Kuchiki said with an arrogant grin.

"Why you basta..."

"Shut up Ichigo! Ill explain to you why we are here." Toshiro cut in. "Mayuri had planted some seeds in Renji, much like he did to the Quincy, so he can collect data. Shortly after you guys landed here you fought a strange battle with reiatsus that we did not recognize and considering it as a threat Head Captain Yamamoto sent us here to make sure nothing was wrong."

"THAT BASTARD PUT SOMETHING IN MY BODY!"

"Yes Renji, but now is not the time to complain."

"Yes Captain Kuchiki sir." Renji sat down looking aggravated.

"Oh that was us they fought. We are mages of Fairy Tail." Natsu was informing them and about to continue his explanation when Byakuya interrupted.

"Sit down you fool. We are not done talking."

Natsu wanted to kill him. "That arrogant bastard." He started charging.

"Bakudo 61: Six Rods Light Prison." Byakuya stopped the fool.

Markarov noted he was the one the guild should not upset.

Natsu began trying to break free when Ichigo sat next to him. "Give it up, that guy wont let you out till hes done talking."

Natsu signed and decided to try to eat the rope. Ichigo shrugged and looked away.

Toshiro pulled a communicator out of his kimono. "What is that?" Hisagi asked.

"Kurotsuchi gave this to me as a way to communicate with the Soul Society while here."

"Will it work?" Izuru asked. "Why didn't he give us one?"

"He was probably hoping you'd die." Kenpachi was extremely blunt.

Suddenly a small hologram form of Kurotsuchi showed up coming from the device.

"Hes creepy," Lucy and Natsu said at the same time.

"He could be considered a mad scientist," Rukia said and Renji and Ichigo laughed.

"Oh good it works. Of course it would work I made it after all. Please put Captain Kuchiki on the monitor I have no interest in talking to you, but someone else here does."

Mayuri disappeared and a hologram Yourichi showed up. "Hello Little Kuchiki Head!" The atmosphere around Byakuya got dark. "Urahara and I found a way to get you home. You have to defeat all the hollows who went through the space warp they created and you will be sucked back into the Precipe World and be safe. And Byakuya, if it was me I could get home now. HAHAHHAH..."

Everyone stared. Byakuya had smashed the communicator. His aura was now darker than black. "I knew that without the stupid Werecat telling me." He and his menacing aura turned around and walked off.

"He's scary," Natsu gulped.

"Ya, most likely the scariest person here." Ichigo replied.

Markarov now prayed none of his idiots would piss that man off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

"What did you say you wannabe dragon?" Ichigo said menacingly across the table.

"You heard me, if our contest continued I would have won." Natsu had a giant smirk on his face which no one at the table appreciated. "I'm the strongest so naturally I would have won the competition."

Gray was the first to speak up not appreciating the fact Natsu called himself the strongest. "What did you say you disgusting flame head? I'm the strongest one here by far."

"What did you say you porn star, I could kill you in two hits." Ikkaku was now standing on the table holding a wooden sword since the guild master said no real weapons in the guild.

Renji thought it was his turn to speak, "Now now calm down everyone the strongest is clearly-"

"SHUT UP YOU PINEAPPLE-HEAD!" Hearing them call him by the nickname Yachiru gave him caused him to let out a battle cry and leap towards the nearest opponent.

Elfman joined in screaming "Men fight with their fists", Gajeel joined the brawl when Renji stepped on his cat and Lily helped hold him down, and soon the whole bar was fighting.

All the onlookers laughed merrily and either watched the fight making bets with Cana or completely ignored this usual occurrence. Lucy was surprised at how well the two groups got along.

The two shinigami delinquents, Ichigo and Renji, fit in perfectly with the Fairy Tail delinquents, Gray and Natsu. Ikkaku and Elfman got along talking about their "most manly" moments. Rangiku and Cana practically became best friends drinking and getting the two other shinigami males, Izuru and Hisagi, completely wasted. The girl Rukia got along surprisingly well with Reedus as he would show her his art work and she would show hers with her eyes sparkling. Her drawings all consisted of poorly drawn bunnies, but after what she did to Ichigo for insulting them no one said anything. The most surprising pair that got along were Yumichika and Evergreen. They were both so vain that every conversation between them could have started a war, but they enjoyed discussing their opinions of beauty.

Everyone in Fairy Tail now realized why the little girl Yachiru was so scary. She had Kenpachi on her side. Gajeel had gone over to discuss the "insulting" nickname she gave him when Kenpachi went behind her and scared Gajeel into turning around before he said anything to her. Now she was running around the guild giving everyone nicknames and stealing their food, but no one was going to oppose.

The captains were much mellower compared to their subordinates. Kenpachi had fallen asleep on the second floor, and Toshiro was sitting at the bar avoiding Rangiku.

"Captain, little kids aren't allowed to sit at bars. You should no better!" Lucy looked at drunk Rangiku alarmed. If looks could kill she would be dead.

Toshiro got up and reached into his kimono he brought out a stack of paperwork and slammed it on the table in front of Rangiku. "I believe it's time for you to finish the work you tried to leave in the Soul Society." She tried to cut in but he continued, "Hiding it under the couch and running away wont help. No more sake till you finish."

Rangiku started pouting but her captain was so mad she had to start on the paperwork.

Cana was staring at Hisagi and Izuru, they had started to foam at their mouths.

The only shinigami who wasn't present was Byakuya Kuchiki. When he saw the guild he turned and left saying, "his pride would not allow him to enter such a shabby place."

Lucy was heading over to talk to Mirajane when she noticed the white haired captain stand up. Almost everyone in the bar had passed out by now and she was surprised to see the pre-teen boy still awake. He walked over to the master and started talking seriously. The master nodded and sat at the table with the boy.

Over at the table Markarov and Toshiro started to come up with a plan. They decided to join forces and go after the hollows in "teams" based on each individual members skills. For the first time ever Fairy Tail mages and Shinigamis would have an alliance.

Over on the floor Hisagi and Izuru began feeling the after effects of their drinking spree. What they wouldn't pay to return home to their beds.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

Toshiro Hitsuguya was looking around Fairy Tail to see the mages and shinigamis waking up. After the party they all had last night he expected that they didn't feel to well, but he really didn't care for he considered them to all be idiots anyway.

Toshiro made his way through the half awake guild members and stumbled upon his vice captain only to discover her talking in her sleep.

"Captain, be a good kid and go to school. All kids your age go to elementary school so you have no right to complain. Maybe you can find a girlfriend." muttered Rangiku in her sleep.

Toshiro did not enjoy the dream she seemed to be having and grabbed a water that had been sitting on a nearby table and threw it on her to wake her up. "MATSUMOTO!"

"Ahh Captain, that wasn't very nice you know. That isn't how you should treat a lady." Rangiku pouted and stared sympatheticly at her captain.

"Your a drunk, not a lady."

He walked away before she could retort. By now everyone else was awake from hearing Toshiro scream at Rangiku and had all been watching the scene. The master looked at Toshiro and he nodded, it was time to announce the battle plan to eliminate the hollows.

Toshiro went and stood by the master the master called out to everyone, "All right children gather round. It is time to discuss how we should eliminate the hollows invading Fairy Tail territory. Captain Hitsuguya here will announce our plan."

The mention of a war strategy got everyones attention and the guild and shinigamis all headed towards the two.

"We have to decided to split up and attack the hollows in different parts of Fiore. We have established three person teams of shinigami and mages that will be scattered throughout Fiore and will release spiritual pressure to attract the near by hollows to speed up the elimination process. Since Byakuya is no where to be found myself, Erza, and Kenpachi will all be on our own for we are strong enough to handle a group of them by ourselves. Where is Kenpachi by the way?" Toshiro looked around the guild only to notice the brute was missing.

Yumichika sighed looked over at Toshiro, "The lieutenant left a note saying her and Captain Zaraki were going to go on an adventure and not to look for them. With her sense of direction and how the Captain listens to her they are probably lost by now."

"That sounds like our captain and lieutenant all right." Ikkaku muttered under his breath.

Toshiro silently cursed and figured they would be fine on their own and decided it was a good time to announce the teams.

"Master Makarov and I have made the teams in which you will be fighting with the hollows. We balanced them on abilities and combat strength. All the teams have three people except the first team."

Lucy secretly hoped she wouldn't be in the two person team. She clearly wasn't strong enough to take out a miniature army with just one other person. She figured it would be Natsu or some of the shinigamis in the team.

"Team One will be Ichigo and Lucy with Ichigo as the team leader."

Lucy let out sob and cursed her luck. Ichigo let out a woop.

"Alright Lucy the strongest team is formed." He smiled at her partner and his overwhelming confidence reminded her of Natsu. "It's obvious I would be in team number one, and the team leader my name means 'Number 1' after all."

"Or 'Strawberry'" Rukia cut in. Renji and Natsu laughed.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you, you damn shrimp."

"Oh, do you really think you can Berry-tan?"

Ichigo went to attack, but Renji held him back. "Calm down Ichigo, it's not our fault you have such a cute name."

Ichigo attacked Renji.

Toshiro sighed and wondered how he got stuck with these idiot and he pitied Izuru and Hisagi. "Alright I'll now announce Team Two. The members are Ikkaku, Natsu and his cat Happy, and Wendy and her cat Charle."

"Aye!" Happy said and looked happily over at Charle who looked away.

Natsu got exited. "You hear that Pin-Ball! Looks like you'll be listening to me for this mission!"

"What are you talking about Pinky? I'm the Leader!"

The two boys got in each others faces when Toshiro interrupted, "No you idiots. Wendy is the leader."

They turned to look at her and were white in the face. Gray, Ichigo, and Renji all laughed at the fact the two who claimed to be the strongest were now under a little girl.

"Master, why am I in charge? I'm no good in a fight," Wendy asked timidly.

"Be more confident Wendy!" her cat added sternly.

"I'll tell you why you were put in charge," Toshiro cut in, "You can use healing magic and we put you with the two reckless idiot who are prone to get themselves or others hurt. Without you in the team they would get so beat up they would bleed to death. Neither of them contain an ounce of common sense to try not to get injured. "

Lucy was surprised at how well they shinigami captain and the master thought this through for that sounded exactly like Natsu. She didn't know about the baldy, but she could see him being reckless.

Ikkaku pulled out his sword and glared at her.

She hid behind Ichigo who was still beaming at the fact he was the leader of Team One.

"Team three is Gajeel with Lily, Rukia, and Gray. Rukia will be the team leader."

"YES!" Rukia was surprisingly proud of herself.

Gajeel looked at the little girl and asked himself why. Was she even good in a fight? Then again Lucy had surprised him. He got extremely annoyed that a little shorty would be in charge of him. Gray was so angry he started stripping again without realizing it.

"HAH, sucks to be you," Ichigo said looking at Gray, "You got stuck with a chibi as your leader."

Rukia pounded Ichigo in the head and turned towards Gray. She gave him the same treatment pounding him in the head and yelled, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Gray was just glad Natsu couldn't say anything. He was still in shock that he ranked under a twelve year old.

"Settle down you fools! Team Four includes Matsumoto, Cana, and Hisagi."

"Thank you Captain. I'll be a really good leader and you two better listen to me," She winked at her teammates making Hisagi blush.

"No you idiot, Hisagi's the leader. He's the only one here who can put up with your foolishness."

Rangiku sighed and Cana said that she didn't care either way as long as she can bring her booze.

Izuru looked overs at his friend and saw his eyes. His eyes were shining. Izuru could only guess Hisagi was finally happy about this mission now that he had two hot chicks under his command.

Hisagi was dreaming of the possibilities.

"Team Five will be Levy, Izuru, and Renji."

Renji started planning his acceptance speech for the leader position in his head thinking how he would humbly thank Captain Hitsuguya and Master Makarov when Toshiro announced, "Team leader is Levy."

Levy was startled and curious as to why she was chosen and Toshiro replied, "Renji's an idiot and Izuru is antisocial making you the best choice for team leader."

Ichigo laughed and looked at the other three he competed with for the strongest title. "I guess since I'm the only team leader out of us four I win the battle. Now all of you should just admit I'm the strongest."

Lucy looked at the cocky look on his face and face-palmed. She was stuck with a total idiot. By the time she looked back at the four boys they were in another fight.

Toshiro decided to ignore them and continue to announce the last team. "Team Six had Yumichika as the leader," Ikkaku let out a snarl, "And the other members are Elfman and Vijeeter."

The shinigamis all looked at each other and asked who the last member of the team was.

A scrawny looking guy who was dancing in the back of the bar announced that was him and they all stared at the weak looking guy.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?" They all yelled together.

"Master Makarov started explaining, "He knows some extremely helpful support magic. He performs it through dancing. He is a fantastic dancer by the way."

Yumichika got pissed, "THAT'S USLESS IN A FIGHT!"

"REAL MEN FIGHT BY THEM SELVES!" Elfman screamed and then he looked at Yumichika, "So I guess you will need to use Vijeeter's buffs."

Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Hisagi gulped. In many different occasions they had seen just how scary Yumichika could be.

The air around Yumichika seemed to freeze and he looked at Elfman. Somehow in a split second Yumichika had released his sword and the four blades were at Elfman's throat. "You ever make a comment like that again and I will cut off your head, cut your body into thousands of pieces, and burn the remains."

Everyone turned completely white and Elfman nodded and gulped. "I'm glad you understand me." Yumichika put his sword away and walked off. No one wanted to experience that terror ever again.

Master Makarov stood up and got everyones attention, "Listen Up! Magic is the spirit within both nature and ourselves. It gives birth to endless possibilities, use it in a way you feel is best. Do not fear repercussions from the Council! Fight how you see fit!"

The guild let out cheers, the shinigamis did too even though they had no idea what he was talking about.

Meanwhile, far off somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore Kenpachi and Yachiru were attacking a dark guild. They had insulted Kenpachi's hair. Also Byakuya was still no where to be found.

**Hi thanks for reading this. So I reread the first six chapters and realized that the action scenes totally sucked and I spelled a ton wrong but Ill be working to improve that from now one. I wrote the first six chapters at a two hour piano recital and didn't really overlook them so from now on I'll pay more attention.**

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, nor will I ever own them.

After Toshiro had announced the teams and the master had given his speech the six teams all ran off to their designated fighting areas. Mirajane looked at the team list and snickered. Lucy had ended up with the guy who fell on top of her. "I wonder if sparks will fly between them?" Mira giggled.

Lisanna looked at her sister and sighed. "Not again Mira-nee."

Meanwhile...

With Team One romance was the last thing on Lucy's mind as she stared at the idiot running in the wrong direction.

"Hey! Where are you going, our fight is this way?"

"Oh really? Whatever," Ichigo just shrugged it off and kept running.

"IDIOT! I said your going the wrong way so stop heading in that direction!" She walked up to him and gave him a thump on the head. "No wonder this guy got along so well with Natsu, their both hopeless."

Ichigo was thinking she was similar to Rukia. In ruthlessness.

Lucy stared at Ichigo as she asked her what direction to go. He was scratching his head and looking around unconcerned. She wondered if he was really as strong as the kid captain said he was when she went to complain about being in only a group of two.

Flashback~

"_Why do I have to be in the group of two! Pair up Ichigo with Natsu, Gray, or Gajeel! I'm not nearly as strong as any of them!" Lucy complained to the master and the shinigami captain._

"_Ichigo's strong. Although he's an idiot he is at the level of a captain and if we put him with someone who was competitive like him they would just get in his way." Toshiro looked at her and sighed, "Also Master Makarov told me you one of the smartest people in the guild making it reasonable to put you with Ichigo since I had to team up the only responsible shinigami with the other idiots we brought along."_

_Lucy wanted to retort, but she got called the smartest in the guild, she ignored the "one of the smartest" part and interpreted it as the strongest making her feel cocky and she agreed with the captain and ran towards Ichigo._

End of flashback~

Now she was hitting herself as she thought how they tricked to in to going with this idiot.

They ran for several more minutes when they came upon a small clearing with a stream running through it. "Ichigo, this is the spot. Stop here. Release spirit energy now."

"Why? This place is kinda shitty. With a stream running through the middle we don't have as much room to fight?" Ichigo ignored what he said and started releasing spirit energy anyway and looked at Lucy for an answer to his questions.

"I need the stream to fight. If I don't have water some of my magic becomes useless."

Ichigo stared at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Wh-why are you staring at me?" Lucy started twitching under his intense gaze and had the urge to turn away and was about to when Ichigo invaded her thoughts.

"You can fight?" 

"OF COURSE I CAN WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS HERE FOR!"

"A guide."

Lucy fell to the ground and stared at her idiot partner. "I'm a celestial mage. I summon spirits from the Spirit World and they fight for me."

"Oh, so your super weak."

"WHEN DID I SAY I WAS WEAK?"

"Because you have others fight for you."

"No, no, no I fight with my spirits. That's my style." Lucy face-palmed as she wished she wasn't stuck with such a rude and blunt idiot. She now pitied everyone who came along with him.

Ichigo ignored her last statement and looked at her with a sloppy grin on his face, "Don't worry I'll protect you. I'm strong."

Lucy started blushing looking at Ichigo and was about to reply when Ichigo got tense. "Get ready, their here."

Just as Ichigo finished warning Lucy a swarm of hollows showed up surrounding them. Lucy was surprised at how many showed up and then began silently cursing Ichigo for letting out so much spiritual pressure.

"So he doesn't think, I'm a fighter. Well I'll show him." Lucy thought and then pulled out one of her golden keys and inserted it into the stream, "Gate of the Water Bearer, I Open Thee! AQUARIUS!"

Ichigo stared in shock as a mermaid holding an urn showed up from out of the stream. He looked at Lucy with a confused face and pointed at her summon, "A fish?"

Aquarius snapped, "I'M NOT A FISH YOU CARROT-TOP BASTARD!" She then looked at Lucy and snarled, "So you finally got yourself a boyfriend, too bad he's as idiot!"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! JUST TAKE ALL THESE GUYS OUT FOR ME! I DONT CARE IF YOU SWEEP ME UP TOO!" 

Aquarius stared at her, "I was going to do that either way. I thought you would learn by now." Aquarius threw back her urn and water shot out at Lucy and the hollows. Lucy held on to a rock for protection and the hollows merely fell to the ground, but otherwise they weren't fazed at all from the attack. Aquarius's face turned pale and stammered, "Wh-why didn't my attack work?"

Ichigo who was killing hollows behind them called out to Lucy, "Just throwing water on them wont work. You need to attack them directly or freeze them or something. Water is harmless though if it isn't a sword or some type of weapon."

Lucy's face turned white and she turned towards Aquarius. "Well I guess I should leave then. I have a date so don't call me anymore today. Don't you dare call my precious Scorpio either, YOU GOT THAT?" By not Aquarius was up in Lucy's face and Lucy looked down.

"Ah, ye-yes I understand."

"Good." And just like that Aquarius was gone.

Lucy was dismayed about her losing two of her strongest spirits for this battle when a magic circle showed up in front a hollow. The hollow was using a type of wood magic to control tree roots to attack Lucy. She shrieked and turned to run when she heard Ichigo yell, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Lucy looked up to see what looked like a streak of light cut all the roots and slash through the hollow commanding the magic. The hollow and the magic circle disappeared leaving Lucy shocked and relieved.

Ichigo smiles and calls out, "Don't worry I said I would protect you!" He went back to slicing up all the hollows around him.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned away. She wanted to hold her own in this fight and called out, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I Open Thee. TAURUS!"

"HELLO MY LUCYYY!" YOUR BOOBS ARE LOOKING GREAT TODAY"

Lucy sighed and looked toward Ichigo to make sure he didn't hear that. Luckily he was to focused on cutting down the hollows before they activated their magic circles to notice Taurus's comment. "Not now Taurus, just take these guys out for me please." She pointed at the hollows and Taurus nodded his head.

"YES MAM! RAMPAGE!" Taurus pulled out a giant ax and hit the ground causing an earthquake to devour some of the hollows. Taurus followed up his attack swinging his ax at the nearby hollows. Lucy decided to join in too and pulled out her whip. She aimed it at a nearby hollow and attempted to strike it down, but her whip just bounced right off only accomplishing to attract the hollows attention. It looked towards her and Taurus noticing his precious owner was in danger struck that hollow down too.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She realized she was useless in this battle and decided to do the only thing she could. Cheer her comrades on. Out of no where Lucy pulled out some pop-poms and started cheering for Taurus. Taurus got distracted and looked at Lucy and began complimenting her when a hollow using a type of magic that shot beams shot one at Taurus who disappeared while saying, "LUCYY YOUR BOOBS ARE AMAZING!"

Ichigo was killing hollows left and right, but it seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere. Then a hollow snuck up behind him as he was preoccupied with his thoughts. The hollow had used magic that turned him invisible and he struck at Ichigo. Ichigo sensed the attack and moved away before the attack was fatal, but the hollow slashed him on the arm.

"SHIT! THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE! BANKAI!"

The air began gathering around Ichigo and Lucy looked to see what was going on. The air and dust cleared in a tiny explosion and Lucy saw Ichigo's sword had changed into a small black sword and the air around him had become more concentrated. Lucy started at him amazed as he said, "Tensa Zangetsu." Then even quicker than he had moved before Ichigo took down the hollows nearest to Lucy and himself. He used Getsuga Tensho again, but it surprised Lucy because now it was black instead of bright blue. Lucy was trying to watch him as he fought but he moved faster than the eye could follow.

Lucy had never seen anyone accelerate so quickly before and Lucy had seen Wendy buff Natsu for speed. Lucy realized that it wasn't the time to be impressed and decided to use her trump card. "Gate of the Lion, I Open Thee. LEOOO!"

Then in front of her Loki showed up. "Hello my princess. Your knight is here to rescue you." He handed her a dozen roses which she just tossed aside, now was not the time for him to flatter her.

Without another word Loki looked at the surrounding enemies and began using his power, "Regulus, Give Me Power!" Loki's rings illuminated and he began striking down hollows with inhumane strength, then again he was a spirit.

Ichigo looked around to see that they were finally making progress. Since Lucy had called a useful spirit the hollows were falling quicker than before. Then he realized he thoughts about Loki being useful he thought a little too soon.

Loki turned towards Lucy and smiled, "Do you want to see a powerful spell, my love?"

Ignoring the last comment Lucy nodded her head and got exited.

"Okay!" Loki smirked and raised his fist in the air, "LIGHT OF LOVE!" Above Loki a sign appeared saying 'I love Lucy!' and she fell to the ground. She forgot he was an idiot too! 

Ichigo looked at Lucy and asked, "Are you guys a couple?"

Lucy answered no, and at the same time Loki answered yes. Ichigo just shrugged and kept attacking hollows. Thanks to the distraction Loki provided, the hollows had gotten a lot closer to Lucy and one began using magic to shoot arrows are her. Loki noticed this and covered Lucy and braced for impact, but it never came.

Lucy then shrieked when she looked up to see what happened. The air had gotten incredibly dense and menacing when she saw Ichigo standing in front of them. He had put a mask on that was identical to a hollows and his eyes had changed colors. His hair had also grown out past his shoulders and massive horns grew. She took three steps back and looked incredibly scared.

"Sorry. I'll finish this quickly now." He looked apologetically at Lucy and Loki and turned around. A red ball formed in front of Ichigo's sword Ichigo's voice rasped, "Cero." The red ball shot off at the hollows.

Lucy stared in amazement as that one spell took out half of the remaining hollows. The other half vanished almost as quickly for Ichigo once again increased in speed. His strength also seemed to have risen for he was barely striking the hollows and they were disintegrating. In less that 30 seconds the remaining hollows were gone and Ichigo took of his mask.

He the grinned and looked at Lucy, "I told you I would protect you."

Lucy laughed and Loki took the offensive. He started walking towards Ichigo saying he was the only one fit to protect Lucy and Ichigo should just crawl back into the hole he came from along with other profanities when Lucy sighed and said, "Forced Gate Closure. Bye Loki!" She gave a little wave and he was gone.

Lucy collapsed in relief that they had won and looked at the sky. She wondered how Natsu and the others were doing.

Far south of where she and Ichigo were, two idiots were participating in a contest.

**Thanks for reading this, that is if anyone did. This took me forever because I couldn't think of any good scenarios for them so I just wrote whatever came to my mind. Review pleaseeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Bleach or Fairy Tail. **

"Natsu-san, Ikkaku-san this is our spot." Wendy said as she was rushing after the two with Happy and Charle.

Natsu started running around the large clearing inspecting every inch of it when he turned and looked at Wendy. "Is this really the spot? There are no hollows here."

"You idiot, how dumb can you be? Did you listen to Captain Hitsuguya at all?"Ikkaku smirked at Natsu proud to feel smarter than him.

"What did you say Pin-Ball Head?" Natsu had ignited a flame on his hand.

"I'll cut you to pieces!" Ikkaku unsheathed his sword.

"Ummm, please stop Natsu-san. Ikaku-san will you please start releasing spirit energy. This is the right spot Natsu-san we just have to lure the hollows here." Wendy looked slightly frightened that she butted into their fight.

"Ahh, yea. I was going to beat up this idiot here then release spirit energy, but I'll just beat him up after." Ikkaku said while pointing at Natsu and beginning to release spirit energy.

"Oh, really? You wouldn't be able to defeat all those hollows without me, for I'm stronger than you."

"Fine, we never did get to finish our contest. THE ONE WHO DEFEATS THE MOST HOLLOWS IS THE STRONGEST!"

"FINE WITH ME!" 

Charle face-palmed. She and Wendy got stuck in the group with the two biggest idiots. Happy approached Charle then and offered her a fish. "No, thank you." Charle rolled her eyes and walked away. She then saw Happy run over to Natsu asking him if he will cook the fish. Natsu cooked it in a matter of ten seconds and Happy returns to Charle offering her the fish again. She just sighed and walked away. "Scratch that," she thought, "we got stuck with the three biggest idiots."

"Hey kid," Ikkaku said looking at Wendy, "should you go and hide or something? Go climb a tree or hide under a rock you'll just get in the way."

Natsu and Happy were too busy eating the fish Charle denied to notice Ikkaku talking to Wendy. Charle was mad to say the least and she started to reprimand Ikkaku when Wendy cut in.

"Thank you for your concern Ikkaku-san, but I will stay in the center of the clearing with you guys. I am also a member of Fairy Tail and I will prove I am useful." Wendy held her head high and waited for Ikkaku's answer.

"Suit yourself, just don't get in the way of our contest," Ikkaku said while gesturing at Natsu.

Natsu decided to join the the conversation and looked at Wendy and smiled, "She will be alright. She was taught by a mighty dragon after all." Wendy smiled back at Natsu. Natsu then turned to Ikkaku with a grin on his face, "She'll be safe in the clearing, after all I'll defeat all the hollows before they can get to her."

"No, I will cut down all those hollows before they can attack her." Ikkaku retorted.

They kept arguing back in forth when Charle just sighed. "At least the I don't have to worry about Wendy anymore." The contest had turned from a battle of strength to who could protect Wendy from the hollows. Charle had a suspicion Wendy wouldn't have to do any fighting at all.

Ikkaku and Natsu stopped fighting and looked toward the sky. They both had wild grins on their face and they looked towards Wendy. "The contest starts now," Ikkaku said as a large number of hollows surrounded them.

Wendy shrieked and looked around. She had forgotten how terrifying they were and inched closer to the middle of the clearing. She looked over at Natsu and Ikkaku. Natsu was smiling and Ikkaku was... wait what was he doing?

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Charle stared in amazement for Ikkaku was standing in the clearing holding his sword above his head while walking on his toes. Then he began singing.

"Who's so lucky?"

"I am lucky."

"None so lucky but meeeeee!"

"That's right I said, MEEEE!"

At this point Ikkaku was doing a hand stand on his sword.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, luck, LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKYYYYY MEEEE!"

Team Two for once, had nothing to say. Ikkaku turned and looked at his group and said, "What's with your faces. Oh you were amazed at my lucky dance right? I'll do it one more time if you guys want to join in."

Everyone 'Guaffed'. Natsu replied with, "HELL NO". Happy said, "Your weird." Charle stated, "I will never participate in something so foolish" and Wendy said, "No thank you, Ikkaku-san." They all had lost the little respect they still had for the guy.

"Tch, whatever. Your loss. Let's get this fight started!" Ikkaku just stared at them with a look of pity on his face and Charle felt uncomfortable at the fact HE was pitying THEM, when it should have been the other way around.

Before Ikkaku could run into battle Wendy, pulled on his shihaksho and asked him to wait. "Let me buff you and Natsu-san before you go. Vernier! Arms!" Bright light covered both Ikkaku and Natsu. "Those will increase your strength and speed," she explained. She then cast Vernier on herself just in case she had to run from a hollow, for she was no fighter.

Natsu looked at Wendy exited, "Hey how about Troia?"

"You don't need that Natsu-san. You wont be going on any vehicles."

"I know, but it makes me feel so gooood." Natsu complained.

"Well why you guys stay around here and chat, I'm going to go start this fight." Ikkaku launched himself into battle.

"Hey! Starting before me is cheating! Happy let's go!"

"AYE!" Happy sprouted his wings and flew Natsu over to a large group of hollows dropping Natsu in the middle of them.

Wendy watched in amazement as the two fought. She couldn't see Natsu, but she could hear him and see his flames reach the sky.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

After those three moves the hollows between him and Wendy were cleared and he went off to destroy another group while smiling at Wendy. She then turned and looked at Ikkaku. She was surprised to see he was just as strong at Natsu. He was eliminating hollows left in right. She noted his strange fighting style, how he attacked with his sword and guarded with his hilt frequently switching what hand each was in. It looked as if he was taking this as a training session. She flinched when she saw he was bleeding, but then she looked at his face. He looked thrilled. She wondered if he even felt pain from his wounds while Charle and Happy just thought he was crazy.

All the sudden Natsu yelled out, "SIXTEEN!"

Ikkaku laughed and yelled, "I JUST KILLED MY EIGHTEENTH!"

Natsu turned toward the general direction of Ikkaku's voice, "DON'T CHEAT YOU BALD BASTARD!"

"STOP WHINING YOU FAIRY! JUST ADMIT YOUR LOSING!"

"They are both monsters," Charle stated with wide eyes.

"Aye!" was all Happy replied.

They both returned their concentration to the hollows in front of them. Wendy laughed and wondered out loud, "I wonder if I will ever be as strong as them?"

"Of course you will, you are a dragon slayer just like Natsu. You just need to lose your timid nature," Charle stated matter-of-factly.

Once again Happy just replied with an, "Aye!"

Wendy noticed from the corner of her eye that a hollow broke through the twos defense and moved away from it. She was thankful she cast Vernier on herself because she would not have gotten away without it. She was about to let her guard down when a magic circle appeared in front of the hollow and it caught up to her. It was using speed magic! It was about to catch up with her when she heard Ikkaku yell, "EXTEND, HOZUKIMARU!"

He then appeared in front of her and killed the hollow. Wendy examined his new weapon and it appeared to be a wooden spear. "I told you to stay out of the way brat!" and with that Ikkaku was off.

Natsu had looked over to observe what was happening and let out a giggle, "What a weak looking stick."

"That's a lot coming from someone losing to this 'weak looking stick'" Ikkaku retorted with a vein popping out of his forehead.

Natsu glared at him and whispered something that sounded like, "I won't be losing for long," He then looked towards Happy, "Hey Happy, fly me up again, let's do that."

"Aye, aye sir!" Happy saluted his friend and grabbed him flying him higher up than before.

He let Natsu go above the hollows and Natsu was suddenly covered in flames. "FLAME LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" Natsu let out a rapid stream of punches on the hollows exploding on each contact causing him to kill more hollows than he originally hit. He turned and gave a cocky smile to Ikkaku, "Who's losing now?"

Ikkaku cursed and glared at Natsu. Wendy then screamed at Ikkaku for two hollows were approaching him from both sides getting close from the distraction.

Ikkaku simply looked at them, "SPLIT-APART!" His spear then split into three separate pieces and took out the enemies surrounding him. Ikkaku just smiled and started swinging one section of his sword. He let out a war cry and began destroying hollows quicker than before in order to catch up to Natsu.

Five minutes later the hollows were almost gone and Natsu and Ikkaku were being extremely reckless for they kept passing each other in hollow count and both were determined to win. Soon there was only hollow left and they turned to each other and both yelled out at the same time, "65!" They were tied.

"Oi! It's mine!" Natsu declared.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET TO KILL IT?"

"Cause I called it."

"NO WAY IN HELL IS IT YOURS JUST CAUSE YOU CALLED DIBS. I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU BEFORE YOU CAN KILL IT!"

"OH YA YOU DAMN BASTARD, BRING IT ON!"

The aura around the two grew menacing and they began to fight amongst themselves. Happy cheered on Natsu and Charle shook her head and turned to Wendy, "Please do something about these fools."

Wendy wasn't paying attention to Charle though because she noticed the hollow was about to attack herself and the cats and she yelled out, "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Her breath came out like a hurricane engulfing the hollow and destroying him. The two boys turned to look at her with open mouths.

"Wendy, I called him." Natsu pouted.

Ikkaku just stared amazed, he didn't know the girl could actually fight.

Wendy just smiled, "Now you're both the strongest!" She then realized the two fighter's wounds and yelped. "IKKAKU-SAN, NATSU-SAN SIT DOWN. YOUR BLEEDING."

Ikkaku and Natsu just shrugged and said they were fine. Wendy got a menacing aura around her and she smiled again, "Please sit down you two."

They both gulped and sat where they stood. Ikkaku thought she was a mini Unohana and Natsu wondered about what Lucy was teaching this girl.

Wendy ran over and began healing the two boys and Charle looked at Wendy proud. Wendy finished healing the two and told them it was time to head back to the guild.

By the time she turned around they had already started fighting. She just grinned at sat down, she would heal them when they finished.

* * *

><p><p>

**Whew! I typed that up in like 20 minutes. I consider that an accomplishment. Reviewwwww :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who favorited this, reviewed it, and read it and what not. Sorry it took so long to update I was on vacation. Well a bunch of you have asked and I am not sure if I am going to put romance in this fic, I am not really confident in writing romance. **

**And weirdo, I didn't even realize the joke until I read your review. Woops. **

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: This is mine and it wont ever be.<strong>

Team Three ran until they came upon a large clearing and Rukia yelled for them to stop and let loose some spiritual pressure. She then turned to look at Gray, Gajeel, and Lily and smiled.

"All right you idiots. As team captain I think we should form a battle strategy." She pulled out her sketch book and some crayons. They stared at her in wonder as she showed them a drawing that contained all of them pictured as bunnies surrounded by hollows.

"What the hell is that?" Gajeel asked while Gray just laughed. Gajeel was promptly rewarded with a swift kick to the gut and Gray was punched in the mouth. Lily just sighed he thought they would learn not to insult her drawings after what happened to the orange haired boy after he commented on her drawing talent, or in this case lack of.

After Rukia finished dealing out her punishment to the two she turned to them, "All right Monsignors, as I was saying we should for a battle plan. And Gray," She turned towards him and proceeded in a sickly sweet voice, "If I have to tell you to put your clothes on again, I will freeze them to your body." She turned away and the three boys wanted to puke at the fake tone in her voice.

Gajeel realized this bunny girl was just like the bunny girl from his guild, their appearance did their true strength absolutely no justice.

Then before Rukia could start lecturing them again a single hollow appeared in the clearing.

The four all just stared at it with blank faces and the three Fairy Tail members turned towards Rukia and Gajeel laughed.

"One hollow? I thought your white haired captain said they were attracted to spiritual pressure. You must be weak if you only attracted one."

Rukia went red in the face and turned away, "Oh ye..yeah, well its like, well, ugh." She decided to brake Gajeel's nose to hide her embarrassment.

"You bitch," Gajeel managed to stutter as he clutched his nose as it bled profusely.

While the two argued Gray ran towards the hollow, "ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray destroyed the hollow and turned towards the others, "Well that takes care of that."

Gajeel wanted to protest when another hollow appeared in the clearing. It looked exactly like the previous one that had just been destroyed.

"HAH!" Rukia laughed. "I knew I attracted more than one," she said somewhat smugly to Gajeel.

Gajeel turned towards the hollow ignoring Rukia, "IRON DRAGONS SWORD!" His arm turned into a sword and quickly dispatched the hollow.

Rukia watched as Gajeel destroyed the hollow, "Well, your a pretty weird one. And here I thought Ichigo was weird but your just strange." She then got a strange look in her eyes, "Have you by change come across any members of Squad 12's Research and Development? Or a man with a strange hat and clogs? Because that could explain why you are so weird."

If looks could kill Rukia would be ten feet under.

Lily looked behind him and saw the same hollow again. "Battle Man Shift!" He turned into a rather large and muscular cat and punched through the hollow.

"Well now I know you guys had a run in with Squad 12." Rukia stated while nodding her head.

Once again the same hollow appeared and Rukia turned towards the others. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS IT BACK! WE'VE KILLED IT THREE TIMES! HADO 33 SHAKKAHŌ**!" **She watched the hollow disappear and was reassured that it was finally dead. "AND GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Then a large spiritual pressure was released in the clearing hundreds of the same hollow appeared with a yellow magic circle under them.

"This is replicating magic, we have to kill the real one for the others to die." Gray told the others.

"Well let's just kill them all!" Gajeel ran into the fray with Lily following after him.

Gray ran the opposite direction and Rukia decided to follow seeing they weren't going to listen to her plans.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel roared as he ran threw the hollows.

"BUSTERMAN SWORD!" Lily yelled obtaining a giant sword to cut through the hollows.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR! ICE MAKE BOW!" Gray froze the ground so the hollows couldn't move and shot ice arrows destroying them.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia stated calmly and she began cutting down hollows with her sword, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia called freezing all in her domain.

Despite all their efforts to destroy the hollows there were just as many as before since the original kept making replicas. The four were pushed into the center of the clearing and were panting.

"Damn, the bastard keeps making more!" Gray let of a frustrated yell.

"Well if you idiots listened to me and made a plan this wouldn't be happening, but NOOOO you just had to run into the fight. FOOLS!" Rukia lectured while stamping her foot.

"Well if your so smart what are we supposed to do?" Gajeel began turning to Rukia but she poked him in the eyes and would have proceeded in beating him up if Lily hadn't interrupted them.

"I have a plan. Gray and Rukia both use ice, they can proceed to freeze the hollows so they cant move and I will take Gajeel above the battle and he can destroy them with his strongest attack."

"Nice plan, vice-leader!" Rukia said while giving Lily a thumbs up. Gray and Gajeel tsked for now they were under command of a chibi and a cat. Gray just hoped no one would tell Natsu and the others.

Lily flew off with Gajeel and Gray and Rukia stood back to back. "Well let's give this a try." Gray stated and Rukia nodded. At the same time they went attacked with their strongest moves.

"ICE MAKE FISHNET!" Gray yelled and from his magic circle ice was carried on the wind freezing all the hollows in front of him. Behind him Rukia let out her attack.

"Tsugi no Mai, HAKUREN!" The hollows in front of her were all frozen in a large block of ice coming from the tip of her sword.

Above the clearing Lily dropped Gajeel and he clapped his hands over his head and swung towards the ground, "KARMA DEMON: IRON GODS SWORD!" a massive sword strike was released and the ground tremored all around them. His attack hit the hollows and they all disappeared.

"Did we get them all?" Gray panted from behind Rukia.

Rukia was trying to feel any spiritual pressure but the only spiritual pressure she could sense was from the other clearings. "It's done the hollows dead.

Before the others could reply Rukia got a bright look in her eyes a pulled out her sketch pad again. "Captain Ukitake would defiantly want this in my report to sent to the _Seireitei Communication._"

Gajeel looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Damn, you really suck at drawing, ive never seen someone so bad."

Rukia began beating Gajeel into the ground and in the midst of pulling out his piercings she turned to Gray, "I thought I told you to PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!"

Lily just watched as the small girl beat up Gray and his human.

By the time they were returning to the guild the only visible injuries on the group were the ones Rukia inflicted on the others, and as they walked the boys prayed that they would never be stuck with her again.

Off in Era in Magic Council had a beautiful and regal new member and they were about to begin the trial of an insane father and daughter duo who took out a whole guild on their latest rampage.

**I really didn't like writing about this group. Well whatever. Review :)**


End file.
